Untitled
by The M Legend
Summary: There is high activity and strange goings on which can all be traced back to an unknown group of teenage mutants.
1. The Prologue

In a room hidden from other eyes were a group of individuals who gathered and plotted something. There was a room that had a stock of wooden crates. Some were stacked and piled up on top of each other.

On top of a particular column of crates sat a man who was observing the rest of the group. He was in his mid twenties yet he looked like he was around the same age as his teammates. He wore a jet black vest with long sleeves that he left open; it had a soft gray collar that was probably made out of wool. Beneath the vest he wore a plain grey shirt and below that black pants to match.

The leader looked at a room that was full of people.  
There were a lot.  
Six individuals but that was enough for him

He definitely thought he could get some allies on his side but he didn't think they'd be this much.  
The genuine allies anyway 

BA-TAP!

A chicken bone flew across the room right past a boy wearing lab goggles, towards the trash can. It hit the interior then fell down with a flop.

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking?" the boy said adjusting his goggles so now it was on his forehead. 

The boy had messy hair like it was still early morning and he just woke up. Whether his hair was always like this no one knew. His lab goggles came to match the white lab coat he was wearing. It was left open and complemented the jet black jeans he was also wearing. Ironic enough they were nowhere near a laboratory 

The kid who was probably one of the youngest in the group was sitting in front of a desk typing and reading something on a vintage looking personal computer. When a huge man threw the bone however the boy just had to push his chair back and he shot the larger man a look. 

The chicken thrower gave him an apologetic look in return.

"Sorry I'm just really starved." 

"You say starved but we know what you really mean," a fourth male in the room snickered.

"Eating a lot isn't a crime alright," the man defended himself raising his hands.

The man had a large sculpted body; it seemed like he was definitely getting all the right nutrients. He had well defined muscles and body wise he was probably the most intimidating of the group. One could assume he was the strongest and no one would blame them.  
The man had dark skin and he was bald. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a sleeveless white undershirt that showed much of his figure. He was also probably the tallest in the group, or a contender for the tallest member.

The black man seemed awfully withdrawn for the most part. He wasn't shy or quiet or anything just that he seemed to be the less loud of the bunch.

"So let me get this straight we're not going to break in or infiltrate their information security right" 

"We're just going to find information about this guy," said the fourth man who leaned against a wall and was wearing a black and gray jacket. He had pulled a hood up over his head previously so his face was hard to see.

"Yup," said the leader. 

"Got it," said the boy with scientist get up. 

"So we'll start here then," said the mystery man in the jacket. 

"I don't have info yet on the guy you're looking for but I do have info on the project he could be looking for," the boy looked up with a glance. 

"Details." 

"Well uh." The boy looked up with a significant stare at the leader. 

"This definitely ain't no low level project," the boy said and gulped.


	2. Foundations for a Dangerous Equation

"This should be done." 

There were two men standing in the middle of an empty and faded grey room. The first man was someone in a high position, serving as manpower for the government; his rank was unknown. 

He was wearing his standard military uniform; he also wore a beret which provided cool shelter for his bald head. Of the two individuals in the vicinity the first seemed the more serious and intimidating. 

The other person was a man who was wearing a brown suit over what appeared to be a light grey button down. His top was a darker shade of brown, while the bottom showed some shades of khaki. 

He was a man who was rather plump, chubby but not too chubby. He could actually pass for a smaller man if he pulled his belly back in. He looked like he could be five seven to five eight or somewhere near that height. 

He had round cheeks that gave him a full face meaning he had no gaunt features. He had chestnut hair that seemed a little wavy, but otherwise was combed well. 

He had this somewhat aloof demeanor about him and yet at the same time you could tell he was a very special authority figure. From his social disposition to his clothes - whoever this was, was held in regard enough to even be invited, or rather persuaded to be at the place they are now. The man smiles with eyes that seem to be full of secrets; they only keep to themselves. 

It was clear this business was supposed to be informal and discreet. The man in the suit had only jokingly told the soldier earlier that his secretary wasn't supposed to be told that he was there that day. 

"We'll get the job done. Don't worry," the first man said. 

The other man merely nods and smiles. 

It was a rather restless day for the people around. The research base was more preoccupied than usual especially considering they would do a project presentation to certain individuals in a few hours. They would do their best to convince their benefactors to partake in the project. If they could do that the project would go as planned. 

If they could do that, that would mean... benefits, the military officer thought. 

"Think of the things we would be able to do with X gene weaponization. All this time we've always looked for a way to harness the power of mutants. Now we're one step closer." 

The brown haired man laughs.

"That's interesting and all but I just want to know what you can do to get this idea running." 

"Oh we already have a couple of mutants on board for the job." 

"Surely we've learned from trying to force mutants against their will over the past couple of years?" 

"This is not mutant coercion in any way. We are not harming or oppressing the subjects in any way. We really just want to utilize their abilities for military use." 

"And the other people you have on board for the job?" 

"We have a couple of scientists cooperating with us ready to do the job. Some of them are renowned in the field; you've probably heard of them," the military man queried. 

"I don't really pay attention to the scientific community," the man smiled. 

"So will you fund us?' 

"Only as far as is necessary. I'd like to see your work." 

"Of course. We wouldn't want to disappoint you or any of our other investors."

The officer led the special guest to a close-system laboratory only visible from the outside through a rectangular glass window.

There were individuals in lab coats who were all preoccupied and probably even multi managing certain activities.

Some were stationary and stayed in one place while others went back and forth across the room; others were multi tasking and checking up on one work that seemed entirely separate and then the other. Still others were discussing and were working in groups it seemed. 

The two went around while a scientist joined them. They started discussing. 

"So how do you plan to weaponize it?" 

"Well we had to think through all the desired ideal - and plausible - options at the time. Currently with science where it is we're still finding new ways to utilize the DNA. Even as we speak we're still making new discoveries." 

"However when it comes to DNA and biological research there's not much cross applications between genes and non organic matter just yet." 

"However," the scientist smiled leading them back where they started, "we have the next best thing-"

"-the use of biological weapons." 

The guest raised his eyebrows. He smiled. 

"Even without the X gene we've been doing research on genes and DNA for a long time. Animal cloning anyone?" he said making a reference to Darcy the sheep who was made not too long ago, preceding the dawn of the new millennium. It made some headlines and was a remarkable breakthrough for late ninety's / early two thousands science. 

"-but everyone here was going over it, over and over, with ourselves, with our co workers, with-" he said making comical gestures towards the officer with his hands - "the guys who are paying us." 

"Eventually we all came to an agreement," the scientist had a devious smile that played on his lips,  
"we've already gone the way with animal research. Why not take it a step further?" 

"Our most viable option was to do cross experimentation between animals and the mutant X gene. We have much time so we'll do several attempts and we'll use what we can with the findings."

"Wait how plausible is this. You are going to weaponize animals? Doesn't that sound... _dull_?" 

"If you were going to do this you might as well weaponize humans."

The officer flinched, his eye twitching. The mention was cringe worthy especially since the military had definitely participated in some human experimentations before-

-but that was out of his records now. The records that mattered anyway. 

He hoped his guest didn't notice. 

"Animals can't think," the guest pointed out. 

"Then you seriously underestimate the usefulness of an animal, Sir," the scientist smiled. 

"The Cap'n himself would testify to this." He shot a look in the officer's direction. 

"What makes animals so much easier to handle compared to a human is that animals can be tamed. animals can be trained. They may not always be born fighters but conditioned right and they make very dangerous weapons," the scientist smiled. 

"I'm sure you've heard of kill dogs right? Used before by Germany in military operations." 

"I see that but trained animals aren't going to be much different from untamed animals," the guest pointed out frowning in skepticism. 

"Ah but that's where the X gene comes into play," the scientist started hoping their visitor wouldn't leave. He seemed really dissatisfied and it would be a shame if someone this big was to slip from their fingers. 

"Imagine, animals, that can easily tear apart through armory and steel plating, or animals that are able to mimic non organic elements and maybe even-" 

"Talk to me straight," the guest said. 

"You're planning to mutate animals?" 

"Make animals with mutant abilities, yes." 

"What do you think?" the military officer asked as they both turned around to walk to a further table. 

"I'm sorry but I think I'll have to withdraw myself from this project," the guest frowned preparing to leave. 

"Wait-" the scientist exclaimed hoping he could get a word in. 

"I'm sorry but if this appeals to a child the 'animals that can't think, with powers' premise doesn't to me. I'm sorry," he set off walking towards the exit. 

"Wait-" the officer called. 

"Hey I see where all of you are coming from," he exclaimed, raising his hands. He continued even though he was gone and a lot of his words were disappearing as well. 

"I see where you're coming from too-" 

The scientist stared at where the guest once was, now an empty space where the open door lay. He was sad; the look on his face seemed immovable. 

The officer quickened his pace to keep up with their visitor who was already walking in the hangar, towards the open space. Soon he was moving alongside him. 

"-no doubt a lot of you will make profit from this - and no doubt this will be a very useful tool or means of warfare - but while you're here working on animal experimentation other countries have done and started more... advanced forms of combat." 

"Well that's not quite fair to say," the officer pointed out. "The military is working on many projects at once. This is just one of many." 

"Then show them to me and maybe I'll invest in those projects-" 

"-but until I see something promising in this one consider me withdrawn for this period." 

"I don't know I was kinda hoping the U.S. military would have something more... _frightening_ ," the special guest expressed making a light jab. 

"The Sentinels were an impressive technological breakthrough," the guest mused with a delighted smile on his face. 

"What since then?" 

"The Sentinels were specifically designed for mutant control," he defended. 

"That's true," the guest smiled. 

"-but what's stopping you from non mutant applications and adapting it for war?" 

There was an awkward silence between them initially. They had stepped outside at last; the rain from earlier had stopped leaving a mellow dark blue sky hanging over all the people in the base. 

Then the military officer smiled. Truth be told he was frightened of the man initially, or to be more precise he was frightened of what he was thinking. He was frightened of what he thought of their projects, or what he thought of the military's ideas... 

...but now that the officer thought of it, he wasn't so bad.


End file.
